pearl_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
My Father's Son
"My Father's Son" is the third song from Pearl Jam's tenth album, Lightning Bolt. ''The song was first played on Buffalo, New York, 12 October, 2013 and it was composed by Eddie Vedder, Jeff Ament and Mike McCready. Analysis A common background on the band's poetry, once again Pearl Jam, and specially Eddie, play on the relation between father and son. The protagonist admits his father was a genius, but also a psycopath, and since he inherited his genes, he is the next in line. He is also not proud of his mother, who ''"never got a top dollar", but despite this, the song would never exist. All this ancestry gets him desperated, bound to fail, coming from two people that couldn't give him a genetic future, and he asks himself if he can quit all of this thing by his own will, being a "volunteer amputee". Maybe inspired by the same personal conversation that was present in Alive, it is implied another dialogue between a lost son and a father that never existed, this time changing the family members. Also implying artificial insemination that generated this son, the real father left his family in regret of them. The protagonist seems very hurt, with wounds unhealed by the unforgettable hide of his father. After some time, once again resembling Alive, his father died and now there are no lifetime connections with father and son, the latter being free to be himself. With all the worng things he inherited, now he must build his own legacy and admits "sailing" by his own on life. Music & Lyrics I come from genius and I am my father's son '' ''Too bad he was a psychopath '' And now I'm the next in line Then there's dear mother, yeh shirley She's a work of art Never got top dollar, but she gave us all our start Can I get a reprieve? This gene pool drowning me Can I get a release? I'm a volunteer amputee From the moment I fail I call on DNA Why such betrayal? Got me tooth and nail Yeh, How's about one conversation With nothing else left to be had? With this your young long lost son And his never had dear old dad Forget the insemination And for that, I'm supposed to be glad? '' '' What a pity you left us so soon To climb your mountain of regret Can I get a reprieve? This gene pool dark and deep Can I get a release? Can I volunteer amputee From the moment I fail I call on DNA Why such betrayal? I gotta set sail All the bright lights shining '' '' As you're trying to breathe in thin air Cannot forget your hiding Collected wounds left unhealed When every thought you're thinking Sinks you darker than a new moon sky Far away lights rising In the whites of your eyes '' Now father you're dead and gone And I'm finally free to be me Thanks for all your fucked-up gifts For which I got no sympathy '' Now I'm living in a war torn place Hear the bombs, a 5th Symphony Thanks for this and thanks for that I gotta let go legacy'' '' Can I get a reprieve? This gene pool drowning me Can I beg a release? Can I volunteer amputee From the moment I fail I call on DNA Why such betrayal? I gotta set sail '' Category:Songs Category:Lightning Bolt